powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge (Pre-Production Fanon)
This here is a fanfictional version of Power Rangers Dino Charge, using information based upon pre-production information such as "sides" (noted portions of scripts) or casting call sheets. Plot In Dino Charge, the Energems were given to a dozen dinosaurs for safe keeping by an alien, but they were lost when asteroids hit the Earth & wiped out the dinos. Now in the present day, an intergalactic bounty hunter starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power & annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers forms to find the Energems first & fight the bounty hunter & other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, & Megazords. Characters Rangers Allies *Avian: An Archaeopteryx-like alien who created the Energems & gave them to the dinosaurs millions of years ago. He appears later on in the series. *Power Rangers (Super) Megaforce Gigabyte Rangers *The Gigabyte Rangers are a group of Power Rangers that serve as back-up whenever the Dino Charge Rangers are unavailable. Villains *Sledgehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Sledge_(Dino_Charge) - A bounty hunter who comes into conflict with the Dino Charge Rangers. *Furyhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Fury - An oni-themed general. *Vivikshttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Viviks Metalroid Army *''Rival Hunter'' - A rogue bounty hunter who like Sledge is also searching for the Energems to super-boost his Metalroid Army. *Metalroids Supporting characters Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms *Dino Cannon - Combination of the Dino Charge Morpher & Dino Saber. **Dino Charge Blaster - The Dino Charge Rangers' morpher & gun sidearm. **Dino Charge Saber - The Dino Charge Rangers' sword sidearm. *Ptera Strike Morpher - Dino Charge Gold's gauntlet morpher. Multi-Use Devices *Energems - Battery-like devices that were created by Avian millions of years & given to some dinosaurs, but were lost after the extinction of the dinosaurs. They were found in the present day by Kiera & are currently being used by the modern-day Dino Charge Rangers. Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Kentro Javelin **Fang Shot - Combination of Dino Charge Red's Tyranno Fang & Dino Charge Black's Para Shot. ***Tyranno Fang - Dino Charge Red's punching glove weapon in the shape of the Tyranno Chargezord's head. ***Para Shot - Dino Charge Black's bowgun-esque weapon sporting the design of the Para Chargezord. **Shield Drill Slasher - Combination of Dino Charge Blue's Stego Shield, Dino Charge Green's Veloci Slasher, & Dino Charge Pink's Tricera Drill. ***Stego Shield - Dino Charge Blue's spike-edged shield weapon sporting the design of the Stego Chargezord. ***Veloci Slasher - Dino Charge Green's tri-claw-like weapon sporting the design of the Veloci Chargezord. ***Tricera Drill - Dino Charge Pink's handheld drill weapon sporting the design of the Tricera Chargezord. *Ptera Thunder Saber - Dino Charge Gold's personal sword weapon. Communication Devices *Dino Cell Buckle - The Dino Charge Rangers' Paragon Prism-storing belt buckle that doubles as a cell phone for communication, as well as a computer for intelligence gathering. Vehicles *DeinoCycle - The Dino Charge Rangers' motorcycles that form when 2 Deinonychus-themed Chargezords are combined using the Deino Gem. Zords Dino Charge Zord System *Thunder Charge Megazord **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord - The Tyrannosaurus rex-themed zord who became Dino Charge Red's partner. ***Stego Zord - The Stegosaurus-themed zord who became Dino Charge Blue's partner. ***Tricera Zord - The Triceratops-themed zord who became Dino Charge Pink's partner. **Para Zord - The Parasaurolophus-themed zord who became Dino Charge Black's partner. **Raptor Zord - The Velociraptor-themed zord who became Dino Charge Green's partner. **Ptera Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord - The Pteranodon-themed zord that is partnered with Dino Charge Gold. *Pachy Zord - The Pachycephalosaurus-themed zord that was Dino Charge Gray's partner. *Plesio Chargezord/Plesio Megazord - The Plesiosaurus-themed zord that is partnered with Dino Charge Violet. *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Raptor Power **T-Rex Zord **Stego Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Raider Megazord **T-Rex Zord **Para Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Para Power **T-Rex Zord **Para Zord **Stego Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Raider Megazord **Ptera Zord **Para Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power **Ptera Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Dyna Charge Megazord **T-Rex Zord **Plesio Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power **Plesio Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Raptor Power **Plesio Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Para Power **Plesio Zord **Para Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Baseball Power **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord ***Stego Zord ***Tricera Zord **Charge Bat *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Para Power **Ptera Zord **Para Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power **Ptera Zord **Tricera Zord EvoZord System The EvoZords are zords that were created by Kiera, based on & named after primitive animals. They're able to transform into a variation of modes, mainly Vehicle Mode, Hybrid Mode, & Animal Mode. *Paleo Charge Megazord **Eusmilus Racerzord - Piloted by Dino Charge Red, resembles a hybrid between a cheetah & a racecar. Named after Eusmilus, an ancient leopard via saber teeth. **Gigantopithecus Truckzord - Piloted by Dino Charge Blue, resembles a hybrid between a gorilla & a truck. Named after Gigantopithecus, an ancient gorilla. **Palaeolagus Copterzord - Piloted by Dino Charge Pink, resembles a hybrid between a rabbit & a helicopter. Named after Palaeolagus, an ancient rabbit. Episodes #Guardian Fails The Job:Avian,The guardian of the energems fails his job after the extinction of the dinosaurs,with Sledge and Rival Hunter on the loose Avian feels like he should just go away. #The First Five Energems:After Avian locates the Red,Black,Blue,Green and Pink energems they start moving. Sledge sends IceAge to find the energems but is then destroyed #Avian vs Sledge: #The Caveman Saviour #Black Is The New Evil #Decayed Cake For Black #Who Is The Aqua Ranger? #Who Is Real,Who Is Fake #The Logical Way #Red And Pink Are Royalty #Rise Of Gold #Gold In The City #Plan To Destroy Amber Beach #Black Ranger Issues #The Graphite Mission #My Friendship Broke Because Of Sledge #Purple Was A Hard Day #Plesio Meteor Shower #The Cursed Wishes #One Energem Left #Ranger Danger #Christmas Is Cancelled See Also Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Series Category:Reynoman